I dare you to love me!
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Kim can't stand the tempting teases and seductive words of Shego anymore. She dares Shego to love her, to kiss her and leave her breathless! Or doesn't she? Short and maybe Weird Kigo-ish Fic!


_**A short Kigo-ish fic. Hope you like it!**_

**_I don't own Kim Possible or Shego! They belong to Disney!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**I dare you to love me**_

_It started out with teasing. Tempting words, seductive looks and comments that could make every person blush. Going on, seeing how much she could take. Pushing her to the edge of embarrassment. Discovering how long she would keep up with it. It was this very day that everything changed. _

_Kim and Shego were busy with their normal routine. Kicking, punching, flipping and tripping each other in their fight. Both trying to be the strongest, both fighting for the win and the dominance. Shego kicked Kim and straddled the girl's waist, pinning her arms above her head. _

"_Comfy?" She asked with her trademark smirk on her face. _

"_You really want to know the answer to that?" Kim asked raising her eyebrows suggestively. Shego leaned back a bit and looked down at the red head. _She's not struggling; she's not complaining and not trying to kick me off.

"_Okay what's the deal?" Shego asked. _

"_I've never been more comfortable in my life." Kim said in a low tone. Shego didn't really know what to say at that. Kim kept looking up at her with her deep green eyes. She noticed that it was getting harder and harder to concentrate. _

"_W- What do you mean?" Shego asked, obviously taken back a bit. _

"_I mean that I don't mind you straddling me like you're doing now. I think it's kinda hot actually, it really turns me on." Kim whispered seductively. This time Shego was the one who was blushing, the one who didn't have any words. Kim leaned up as far as she could and whispered._

"_Cat got your tongue? Come on I dare you to love me. I dare you to say anything, to just kiss me and leave me breathless." By now Shego was almost in full shock and her eyes were as wide as saucers. _

"_Beg your pardon?"_

"_Come on tough girl, you bad ass girl, take me." Kim dared her. _This girl is going crazy and I'm rubbing off on her. She's completely mental!_ Shego thought as she kept staring at the red head. _

"_I think we shouldn't…." Shego started._

"_Bullshit, you keep teasing me, tempting me and seducing me. Now I'm finally done with it and I want you to keep your word. I want you to do everything that you tease me with." Kim whispered._

"_I think you're going a bit crazy princess." Shego said as she freed Kim's arms._

"_You think so? Well I think that I'm finally not afraid anymore to confront you at every level." Kim bit back. Shego got herself together and decided to play the game along._

"_Is that so, Possible?" She asked softly, her lips mere inches away from Kim's. She felt Kim shiver slightly and grinned. _

"_Try me." Kim whispered back. _

"_You asked for it." Shego whispered and she crashed her lips against Kim's. She kissed the heroine hard and the red head returned it with equal force. Shego pulled back first and looked at Kim. Her lips were stained with black lipstick and her face reddened. _

"_You really do live up to my expectations." Kim whispered and she leaned up to steal another kiss. Shego let her tongue caress Kim's lower lip, begging for entrance. Kim granted her access by parting her lips slightly. Shego slipped her tongue into Kim's mouth and a dance for dominance began. _

_Their tongues met and slipped across each other as they explored unknown territories. Kim's hand was travelling up and down Shego's back and settled on her butt. Shego was surprised with how bold Kim was all of a sudden but she didn't complain. She wondered how far she could go and decided to test it._

_Her hand slipped down to the hem of Kim's shirt and slowly slipped underneath it. She let her hand travel up to Kim's covered breast and she cupped it. Kim arched into Shego's hand and let out a moan that was muffled by the kiss. Shego pulled back and Kim gasped for breath. She leaned forward, her lips close to Kim's ear. _

"_You're being very naughty you know that?" She asked in a whisper and she kneaded Kim's breast. Kim moaned loudly at the combination of those words and Shego's hand on her breast. _

"_You're really liking this aren't you?" Shego asked. Kim couldn't form a single word so she just nodded and that made Shego grin. _Gotcha._ She thought as she continued to ravish the red head. It seemed to go on for ages, kissing, licking and touching everything they could reach. _

_Shego pleasured the smaller red head without shedding any clothes. The room got filled with moans, groans and screams that signalled pleasure. It was only when Kim had an orgasm that Shego realised something was wrong. _

"_Wait, this can't be happening." She announced all of a sudden. _

"_What? Why not?" Kim asked._

"_Cause you're straight, you're with that buffoon and here you are screaming in pleasure." Shego replied and she got to her feet. _

"_This must be a mistake." Shego said more to herself then to Kim._

'_No it's not! I'm here and you gave me the best orgasm ever."_

"_That's because I'm just that good. Still this…" She paused and motioned between them. "Can't be happening." Shego said in confusion. Kim got to her feet as well and looked at Shego in confusion. _

"_But you know you want it." She said seductively._

"_Exactly! I know I want it! Nobody else knows! That's why this is all fake!" Shego replied. Kim walked up to Shego, closing the space between their bodies._

"_But I'm so hard for you." Kim whispered._

"_Hard?" Shego questioned and she reached down between Kim's legs. She felt something hard indeed but it wasn't what Shego expected. Kim reached down and slowly unbuttoned her pants. It fell to the ground and she stepped out of it. _

"_Ready?" She asked._

"_NO!" Shego shouted. Kim reached down and started sliding off her underwear._

"_NO NO NO NO NO!" Shego shouted. _

* * *

Shego shot up in bed and looked around in shock. She was covered in sweat and her eyes were wide.

"It... was just a dream." She whispered. "That dammed Possible; she keeps coming into my dreams! Gawd I have to forget her!" Shego said to herself angrily. She got out of bed, cleaned herself up and went back to bed.

"Stay out of my dreams will ya?" She asked even though Kim couldn't hear it. She closed her eyes and fell asleep once again.

* * *

Hope you liked it! It was kinda fun to write it even though it didn't make any sense XD haha

well up to the next story..!


End file.
